Broken and Unleashed
by jessiejlp1987
Summary: Max brakes up with Casey. The one thing Casey thought she was not ready for is also the one thing Derek takes from her so easily. Perhaps she was ready. Just not for anyone but Derek. Rated M!


**Authors Note: I do not own LWD or the characters...unfortunately. Warning! This is rated M!**

Casey cried harder into her pillow, trying to mask the unwanted sounds escaping from deep within her throat. It wasn't fair. Why were guys such jerks? She thought she was in love with him. Max swore that they were going to stay together, no matter what. And then he had demanded her to have sex with him. Where did he get off telling her what to do with her body? It had only been five months. Maybe in an adult relationship, that would have been acceptable. But she was only four months into her sixteenth year. Sex wasn't even on her mind yet...not that much anyway.

She turned onto her back, letting fresh tears damped her hair. The ceiling was blurred but she tried to focus on anything but Max. When she told him no, he had broken up with her. He never loved her. She understood that now, but it didn't hurt any less.

Everyone went to visit George's mom in Ontario, and Casey was thankful for a weekend free of family and their prying questions. She needed time to think and come up with some excuse, other than the truth, to give them. The only other person staying home was Derek. And despite the constant battle, she was able to have more privacy with him than any other family member.

Casey continued to stay hidden in her room, focusing on the only sound coming from within the house. Loud music thumping through the walls for nearly an hour, junk food wrappers being opened and crunched, a door bell ringing and then the smell of pizza wafting to her nostrils which made her empty stomach growl; Casey failed to move despite every distration. It was now dark outside. The clock read 8:16 and she had not moved since she got home from school at 4, purposefully getting home late so the McDonald-Venturi clan would have already been forced to leave.

More thoughts of Max popped into her head and she began to cry once again.

Then the phone rang. It wasn't long before it stopped and she could hear Derek's smooth voice talking low and then footsteps coming quickly. She knew it was her mom. She couldn't talk right now. Not when she was such a mess.

Without knocking, Derek burst through her door and turned on the light, a smirk covering his handsome face. But then he saw the tears. If there was one thing Derek was scared of, it was tears. She turned her back to him, not wanted to show the vulnerable emotion that she wanted to keep hidden from everone. A long pause followed. Casey was expecting the phone to hit her at any moment and for him to run away as fast as possible. But that's not what happened.

"She's asleep."

Casey breathed a sigh of relief. She wondered briefly on why Derek would lie on her behalf.

"Yeah, she's home...not sure...she was probably making out with Max...yeah...I'll tell her to call you in the morning. Bye, Nora."

A beep followed and then Casey waited for the door to slam shut. Instead, her mattress dipped slightly and more silence followed. If she gave him the silent treatment, maybe he would go away.

"I am in the middle of eating the most aaamaazing pizza of my life and don't have time to listen to your insignificant problems...but since I'm already here, shoot."

"Just get out, Derek," Casey said in an emotionless voice.

More silence followed. She didn't understand why he was still here. The last thing Derek Venturi wanted to do was listen to Casey's problems. Especially when it had to do with boys.

"Case," Derek said seriously. Casey stiffened at the tone in his voice. She turned around and gazed into his concerned expression, wishing he would take his pity elsewhere. "The last thing I usually give a shit about is you...but not when you're like this."

He reached out and pulled her into a sitting position. Casey was too tired to fight so she sat in front of Derek and still failed to speak. His thumb and forefinger lifted her chin gently and Casey furrowed her brow at his soft touch...so un-Derek like.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Tough. So spill, Princess. What failed to go perfectly for you?"

He was still mocking her. Casey knew that she should have been use to it by now, but it still made her angry. And so against her better judgement, she blurted it out.

"Max broke up with me because I wouldn't sleep with him."

Casey watched Derek's expression change so many times that she was uncertain any emotion crossed his features at all.

Smirk, misunderstanding, understanding, royally pissed off, and then bewilderment.

"I thought you two were fucking already?"

"What?" Casey gasped. "Why would you think that?"

"Come on, Case," he shrugged. "You guys are all over eachother and you say how much you love him all...the...fucking...time. What was I suppose to think?"

"That I'm only sixteen and an education is more important than sex."

Derek burst out laughing. How dare he laugh at her when she was having a tramatic experience.

"It's not funny! Get out!" Casey shoved at him but he failed to move. He continued to sit on her bed; his laughter subsided.

"Okay, okay. Listen, Spacey. If you plan on having a steady boyfriend, you're going to have to give up some times or you will spend your entire life getting dumped."

"I don't plan on _never_ giving it up. Just not while I'm in highschool."

"That's the worst time to tell a guy no."

She watched her step-brother's face for any sarcasm or humor, but found non. He was actually being serious.

"So you're taking Max's side? I know you hate me, but I thought that you hated him just a little bit more because he's on the football team."

"I'm not completely agreeing with that dumb ass. I'm just giving you a view of the opposing side. Max is a teenage guy with an okay looking girlfriend. Of course he's going to want some."

Had Derek just called her okay looking? Since when did he _not_ call her ugly? Casey pushed away the confusing question and focused once again on what Derek was saying.

"So I can't have a boyfriend unless I put out?" she crossed her arms in anger. "That is the most absured and horrible thing anyone has ever said to me."

"No," Derek once again smirked. "That would be 'I can't see you anymore because you won't open your legs'," he mimicked. "Max is a moron and has no knowledge of the opposite sex. This whole thing is his fault for not playing his cards right."

Casey uncrossed her arms and confused on what Derek was actually saying. He did say it was Max's fault which made her feel a little better, but a thought kept creeping in her mind...maybe she was the one to blame.

"I guess we had been going out for five months. I understand where he was coming from, but we could have talked it out instead of him saying it was over."

"You're missing my point. Take Noel for instance," Derek grabbed Casey by the knees and turned her to face him, making her reach out and grab his toned arms for balance. She quickly let go, feeling her cheeks burn. She had never been this close to Derek unless they were physically fighting, which didn't happen often, but it still occured.

"What about, Noel?"

"The guys a pussy, but he would have been perfect for you. He's sweet and junk; never would have given you that kind of ultimatum. You could have kept your sharp claws in him without sex until the day you said 'I do'. But he's not the type of guy you want for a reason. You don't like sweet guys."

"That's not true. Max was sweet."

Derek raised an eyebrow in amusement. The movement caught her off guard. His handsome face was distracting when it was only inches away from her own.

"He was sweet until today," Casey corrected. And then she asked the one question that she already knew the answer too. "Have you ever broke up with a girl because they wouldn't sleep with you?"

She expected him to hesitate, but he answered immediately.

"Nope. There isn't a girl alive that would say no to me, but I also pick women like Kendra for a reason."

"Hmmm?"

Derek waited for her to catch on.

"For someone so smart, you are an idiot."

"Stop the insults and just tell me what you mean."

"Sluts."

Casey's cheeks burned once again. "It's not very nice to talk about your girlfriend that way."

"Listen, Case. The reality is, is that Max and I are cut from the same cloth. I just choose one type of girl so I don't have to waste my precious time waiting around for uptight chicks like you."

"I'm not uptight. I'm practical. I don't want to lose my virginity at my age, I don't want to get an STD, I don't want get pregnant, and I want to make sure I'm in love first."

Derek gazed at her with an expression she had never seen directed at her. It made her uncomfortable, but somehow content. He nodded his head. "Seems alright to me, Case. But sex isn't as scary as you might think. Not with the right guy anyway."

"How will I know?" Casey couldn't understand why she was relying on her evil step-brother for the most important question to life.

"I don't take sex very seriously, Casey. I don't have the answers to your little fantasy questions. But I am a guy..."

"So?" Casey urged Derek to continue. And then she saw it coming. She had the urge to flee, but then she would miss it. There was no way she would not let this happen. Derek was going to kiss her. And despite her harsh hatred for the boy, her body betrayed her mind, giving in to something Casey never realized she wanted.

His lips pressed into hers, deepening an ache that Casey had no idea she possessed. It was unexpected, but the most amazing moment of her life. Sam and Max had never kissed her like this. This kiss was dangerous but left Casey wanting more. His hand rested behind her head, keeping her in place before he thrust his tongue into her mouth once before withdrawing it. Casey growned in frustration and pleasure, clinging to his unbuttoned shirt, drawing him even closer. Derek didn't fail her. He wrapped both hands behind her legs and drew her down slowly while continuing to make love to her with his mouth. That's what it felt like. Each thrust of his tongue acted as a metaphor for what they both desperately desired.

Casey let him rest his body on hers. They were still fully clothed so it didn't matter. She refused for this moment to end.

Derek nibbled on her bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth and biting down gently, causing Casey to grin. He was playing with her while sending fire coarsing throughout her body. Even when Derek found his fingers against her bare stomach, she let him touch her. How coud she not? As long as they didn't go too far, this was alright.

He trailed kissed down her chin and neck, back up again until their lips met. His mouth was pure perfection on her own. She moaned into him, not caring that he heard every wimper escape her. He simply kissed her with even more passion while Casey thought was impossible until it happened.

It wasn't until Casey could feel something hard pressing against her, that her mind began to wonder if they were going to far. Derek pressed his hand against her flat stomach, sending it downward and, with expert fingers, unclasped the button of her shorts with no effort.

"Derek, stop," Casey breathed. It wasn't an urgent command because she wanting this to continue until Derek made the ache go away. She was in pain from needing him, even if she wasn't sure what that was. How can she go from refusing sex with a boy she thought she was in love with, to wanting the bane of her existence with every pulsing part of her body?

"Just let it happen, baby." Derek groaned while moving to undo his own pants. Panick began to set it and she pushed at Derek's shoulders until he stilled his rapid movements. He simply looked at her like she was crazy for making him stop.

"I can't."

"Your kidding, right?"

"We were just discussing how I wasn't ready and then you kissed me," she said softly while avoiding his gaze which he quickly corrected by forcing her to look at him with a rough gesture. His hand caught her underneath the chin.

"I'm...not...Max. Fifteen months, Case," his brow furrowed in bewilderment. "All the fights, words, and hate towards eachother have been leading up to this. Everyone is gone for the next two days, you and Max broke up,...there is nothing stopping us."

"Kendra," Casey said before his lips touched her once again. He paused.

"If I called her and broke things off this very second...would you just let this happen like it's suppose to?"

Casey bit her bottom lip and pondered his words. Kendra was an excuse to make him stop. She didn't care about the blonde upperclassman and her self absored person. She disliked Kendra more than she cared to admit. But only because she had Derek. That thought was disturbing but true.

"How many girls have you been with?"

Derek cursed beneath his breath. "Now is not the time for this."

"It's the perfect time. If I give myself to you, I want to know."

Derek lifted off of her, leaving Casey feeling empty and cold. But he laid on his side, gazing down at her. "I don't know."

"Excuse me?" Casey had to have misunderstood.

"I don't keep count, Case. What do you want me to say? I go to parties, I get laid...a lot. I'm Derek Venturi and Captain of the hockey team. Girls love me and I like sex. It just happens."

A part of Casey was furious, but she respected the honesty, no matter how twisted it was. But it made it even harder for her to sleep with him.

"I don't want to catch anything."

That seemed to make him angry. The last thing she wanted to do was anger Derek after telling him to stop when they were so close to giving in, but it was a serious matter. "Do you think I would risk your life just so I can have a peice of ass?"

She winced at his choice of words but simply shrugged.

He gave a heavy sigh, calming himself before placing a hand against her ribcage and massaging gently. The ministration made her breath quicken in pleasure.

"I get tested, Casey. I don't have anything. I promise."

She nodded her head, choosing to believe him. He lied often, but she knew that this wasn't something he would deceit her with. "Okay."

"Okay?" His voice held hopeful anticipation.

"It's funny." She grinned

"What is?"

"How I lost my boyfriend because I wouldn't sleep with him, only to make love to you the same night."

Derek didn't share her smile. He wasn't looking at her as he ran a finger absentmindely beneath her panties. It seemed as if he wasn't aware of what he was doing. Casey reached up and kissed his neck, ready for him to continue, but he was the one to push her away this time.

"What's wrong?"

"Make love? That puts a lot of pressure on me," he chuckled to lighten the mood.

"I don't mean anything by it, Derek. I just refuse to be one of your other girls that you screw from behind and say how you fucked them without a second thought."

"Hmmm, you know me so well."

He began to kiss her once again, but his time slower and for only seconds before rising to his knees and reaching for her shorts. He slid them down her long slender legs, and then discarded his own clothing before settling himself once again between her parted thighs. After struggling to get her tight shirt off, they laid together in their underwear for minutes, neither making a move to reveal anything further.

"I'm ready, Derek," Casey said nervously with a shaky voice. Derek wasn't showing any signs of being nervous. He smirked down at her with affection.

"You want it, baby?" The words sent shivers through Casey that made her thrust her hips upward in an obvious answer.

Derek reached down to slip off her panties and his boxers, not bothering to look down until he unclasped her pink bra with only two fingers. She was lying beneath him. Bare. Exposed to his hungry gaze.

She gasped as he kissed her breast and began to suck on it. He bit her nipple gently, the same way he did with her lip, driving her crazy; making her move her hips even faster beneath him.

"Please, Derek."

"Not yet, Case." Derek reached between them, gliding his hand downward until one expert finger massaged the spot that had been aching for nearly an hour since they began. She clung to his shoulders and hair, gasping when that same finger found its way inside of her, making him groan with her. "So tight," he muttered with each thrust. "You might crush my cock, baby."

Case broke the kiss to look at him. "I don't want to hurt you."

He laughed while kissing the frown from her forhead. "I'm not being serious. The tighter the better. If anyone's gonna hurt, it'll be you."

She nodded her head, urging him to continue the sweet torture he was displaying between her thighs. This gentle side of Derek was the best thing Casey had ever experienced. And then a finger withdrew and Casey braced herself for the intrusion to her body that was sure to come. But Derek kissed his way down her body, making her feel embarrassed yet curious at the same time. And then he did something Casey never knew was possible. His mouth kissed her the same way it did her lips...except down there.

"De-rek!"

"Shhh."

He grabbed tight to her rocking hips to hold her in place as she watched him lick and suck her most intimate part. She was mortified, yet the pleausure was so intense that she let him continue with his tongue. "Lay back, Case," he said after giving her clit a strong suck and letting it go.

She did as he commanded, letting him touch her body in a way that she had never touched herself. He trailed even further down, thrusting his tongue inside of her the way he had her mouth. The pleasure was incredible.

She moaned his name, causing him to harden each movement. He was once again hovering above her clit, parting her with his thumbs for easier access. "You taste incredible."

And at each word he spoke, she exploded into a thousand peices, screaming from the most intense pleasure she had never known. Her heart was beating out of her chest as Derek climbed up her body with his ever present smirk greeting her. His mouth was slightly damp which caused her to look away in embarrassment, but then it happened.

A hard thrust pushed into her that caused Casey to retrieve her hips on instinct, but the further back she pushed, the harder Derek pressed into her. The pain was unbearable. "Derek, stop!"

"Give it a minute, Case," he said while placing a kiss against her forehead. This time, tears spilled over. She coudn't hold them back. "I won't move until you're ready."

She continued to push at him to no avail. He refused to stop and it scared yet thrilled her all at the same time. And then he began to thrust. The pain was subsiding quite a bit, but she couldn't help but remember what he had said to her.

"You promised not to move until I was ready."

"And that's what I did. Your killer muscles around my cock weren't working as hard. I figured you were feeling as good as you're going to get."

He was right. She was feeling better. Especially when he kissed her with his amazing mouth, letting him taste herself on his lips. It had to be the most erotic moment she would ever experience.

He thrust fast and then slow, over and over again. The clock read 9:56. He had been inside of her for forty-five minutes and every time she was close to coming again, he would back off and start over. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Derek. I can't take anymore."

"Hurt?" he asked.

"A little sore, but I need this ache to s...stop."

"Mmmm, I guess I have tortured you enough." Derek thrust into her harder and deeper than he had, watching her face the entire time. In less than a minute, they were both coming.

Her screaming against his low groans filled the quite air.

She felt the hot liquid rush into her over and over until his movements stopped completely. She clung to him, their wet bodies pressed together without moving.

"You okay?" he asked in a hot whisper against her ear.

She nodded her head as he pulled from her, leaving her aching and alone. His gaze traveled between her thighs. His expression twisted in concern for a moment before replacing it with a smile.

"I'll go run a bath, Princess. Don't move or you'll get stuff all over your bed."

Casey froze in place, afraid of smearing her perfectly white prestine sheets. That hadn't even occured to her. She heard the water running and waiting for Derek to come back to her...but he didn't. It had only been moments since he left, but she missed him already. That was a scary thought. How could she ever miss Derek? But she did.

Carefully turning on her side, she scooted out of bed, flipping on her stomach before sitting up straight. A few faint red marks covered her mattress. She frowned worried that it might stain. She looked down between her legs at the clear liquid that was running down her thigh and the blood that was drying onto her.

No wonder Derek had looked concerned and started running a bath. She was an absolute mess down their. A few dark bruised were beginning to form.

"I told you to stay put."

"Since when do I listen to you?"

They were both smiling despite the small bickering. "Come on. Let's go wash you off."

They went into the bathroom, steam rising from the tub in an inviting way. Derek went in first, and motioned for Casey to join him. Without thinking, she sank into the hot water quickly and went to jump out because it hurt so bad. Derek grabbed her around the waist.

"Relax, Casey. You were just fucked pretty hard for someone's first time. It's gonna burn."

Casey leaned back against Derek's hard chest and waited for the pain to go away. She had been in enough pain, both emotionally and physically, for one day.

"Better?"

"Yeah," she breathed. A soft kiss landed on her shoulder and she pressed into him, loving the feeling she was having.

They simply laid in the tub for awhile, silence and a few kisses being the only exchange between them. "Can we do it again some time?" Casey asked, breaking the long stretch of silence.

"If you want."

"I do," she answered honestly. "But not if you have a girlfriend. I can't do that to her. Even if it is Kendra."

Derek chuckled. The smooth vibrations were amazing. "I'll call her first thing tomorrow, Princess. You're a much better lay than she is anyway."

Casey turned around and punched him lightly ar his stupid remark. "I highly doubt that. I just laid there and let you do everything."

"Baby, you can lay still every single time and you're still better than all the girls I've been with put together. And wayyyyy prettier."

She blushed at his compliment. "Thanks."

"Im only telling the truth. But," he continued, wrapping his arms around her waist and making her look him in the eye. "I plan on us having so much practice that you'll be riding me like a champion."

Casey rolled her eyes and realized that this was Derek. Cocky to the extreme and crass, but still sweet when he wanted to be. "Does this mean you won't have sex with any other girl?"

"I won't make any promises. But until we both find someone we really want to be with, I swear that I'll try."

The smile fell from Casey's face. She wasn't in love with Derek, even if she did desire him, but it never occured to her that they would ever have to stop. Here she was, sitting in the tub with her step-brother, thinking about never having to be with anyone else. But that wasn't reality. She would never have only one lover unless she wanted to end up alone and childless. She didn't blame Derek. How could she? George and her mother were their parents. Both of their parents whether they liked it or not. This was so wrong, even if it felt right.

"It's just sex, Casey. I know that you're feeling needy and vulnerable right now, but it's just the virginity talking. I promise it will go away."

"I know," she said with the lift of her chin. "I'm fine...really."

It looked as if Derek didn't believe her but he was smart enough to keep his egotistical mouth shut.

Fifteen minutes past before they got out of the tub. Casey was suddenly shy to be standing naked infront of him, even if had seen and touched every inch of her bare skin. She wrapped a large towel around her shoulders and watched intently as he dried his hockey toned body with a while towel. He really was beautiful.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a smirk, noticing how she was watching him.

"Yes," she answered honestly.

Derek walked forward and placed a lingering kiss on her forhead, causing her heart to swell in an uncomfortable way. It scared her more than she cared to admit. Not hours ago was she crying over a lost boyfriend, and now Derek was pulling hard as her heart strings after she gave him liberties she swore to protect until college. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

She pulled away softly, hoping he didn't notice her hesitation. Walking down the hallway, she entered her bedroom and tossed aside every blanket on her bed before ripping the sheets off the mattress. Perhaps she was being a little rougher than necessary.

"Laundry at this hour? That's typical."

"I have to get the stains out," she said. Casey avoided eye contact as she walked past him, but Derek stilled her movements and pushed her against the wall.

"Keep 'em. Each time you look at it, you will be reminded of me. What you gave to me..."

"Mom will see," Casey said, shaking her head back and forth.

"Shit. Just say it's your period or something."

"In perfect streaks? Doubt that will work, Derek."

He ripped the sheets from her hands and tossed them aside. Rolling her eyes, Casey bent to retrieve them but instead found herself being picked up. She was hanging over one of Derek's shoulders'.

"De'rek! Put me down," Casey screamed while kicking furiously and getting a perfect view of Derek's gorgeous ass.

She was flung backwards onto his bed. Letting him climb atop her, he placed a searing kiss against her lips. The sheets were quickly forgotten. On instict, she opened her legs for him but he made no move to make love to her. "Not tonight, baby. Maybe tomorrow."

Derek left her...left the room. Casey could see each light being extinguished in the house before he came back to her. Nothing but his silhouette could be seen as he climbed in bed next to her. On instinct, she rested herself against him and was relieved when his began running fingers against her soft thigh.

"Derek?" she asked in the dark.

"Hmm?"

"Are you really going to break up with Kendra?" She held her breath for the answer, not sure why it mattered so much. But it did.

"If you really want me to. I'm honestly not that crazy about her, Case. She's annoying and half the time I want to drive nails into my skull."

"So you won't be losing anything?"

"Not a thing," he said into the night. His lips found hers, but the kiss only lasted moments. "If you let me into your bed, that's all I need. You're beautiful, sweetheart. I've never seen a better body."

Casey was glad he couldn't see the grin on her face or red in her cheeks.

"I'll let you."

"Then that settles it. Tomorrow, we will both be single."

"Night, Derek." Casey turned around to get comfortable, a smile lingering upon her lips.

"Sweet dreams, Spacey." Derek reached over and pulled her into him. A kiss landed onto her bare back and she welcomed the feel of his skin against her own. She hated thinking about this weekend having to end. This was a side of Derek she could really get use to. But once everyone came home; George, Mom, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti, would it all end without a second thought.

Casey fell into a troubled sleep, no more thoughts of Max plaguing her. Only Derek and an uncertain future drifted through her mind.

**Authors Note: I'm not sure if I will continue this story. I had planned on it being a one-shot. If I have very many reviews asking me for more chapters, I may write more. Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. :) **


End file.
